Automatically locking connector systems are used for a variety of applications, such as electrical, fluidic, mechanical, optical, hydraulic or pneumatic systems, to provide a connection between various components and devices. A typical connector may comprise a female connector assembly and a male connector assembly that are designed to be engaged and disengaged with one another. Prior patents describe a coupling mechanism, having one coupler half that is inserted into the other half and a sleeve on one half, which rotates against a torsional spring force as a result of the camming action of complementary tabs on the sleeve and the inserted coupler half. The restoring force of the spring causes the sleeve to rotate into a locking position after the complementary tabs have passed each other. The tabs prevent disengagement of the coupler halves until the sleeve is twisted to permit the tabs to clear each other during uncoupling.
With telescopically mating electrical connectors, such as a plug and a socket, it is often desirable or necessary to lock the two connector bodies together after their conductive contacts have been physically and electrically joined. Single conductor connectors with some form of bayonet joint may be rotated to a locking position. Multiple male and female contacts, however, must be slidingly joined telescopically without rotation, and typically have used a pliable plastic connector body which is deformed as a catch on one connector body rides over a detent on the other connector body to a locking position beyond the detent.
Many locking connectors are designed to lock in the mated position and must be manually disengaged. However, in certain applications, it is desirable that the connectors automatically disconnect when a force exceeding a predetermined level is applied to the connector assembly or a cable extending from the connector assembly. For example, requirements exist in some industries and in various applications that a mated pair of connectors disengage (or break away) before the cable or the connectors are damaged or before the equipment or machinery to which the cable is attached is damaged. This helps to prevent damage to expensive machinery, components or personnel someone inadvertently trips over a cord, as the connector will disengage rather than transfer the force to the equipment. In other applications or environments, it is important to have a connector which can be easily engaged and disengaged quickly, without the need for cumbersome steps such as rotating the connector. This is particularly true in harsh environments or in military applications in which a soldier must be able to quickly connect and disconnect from equipment and the like.
While breakaway connectors, such as the Souriau JDX connectors, are known in the industry, these types of connectors can malfunction or be damaged if a significant off-axis or non-axial force is applied to the axis of the connector. As one half of the connector is mounted to a fixed member, the application of a significant off-axis or non-axial force can cause the connector halves to twist, which in turn causes the contacts to be damaged. In addition, if the off-axis or non-axial force does not translate to a large enough lateral force, the connector may not break away but remain connected. These are unacceptable results. It would, therefore, be beneficial to have a breakaway connector in which the fixed connector was flexible and able to bend when a off-axis force is applied, thereby allowing the off-axis force to more easily be translated to an axial force to prevent damage to the connector and allow the connector to be properly disengaged when an appropriate off-axis or axial force is applied.